pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth
A male Catfolk with all-black fur, from slave, to house-mate to a revolutionary, to a house keeper, to a firefighter, to a father, Seth has done more in a few years than many people have in their entire lifetimes. Life as a Slave Seth was a slave from birth. He served mostly as manual labor during his time as a slave, and was sold a total of three times. The first time was when he was a mere kitten. Growing up under that master he fell in love with another slave and married her in secret. Working their hardest, Seth had hoped that if they served faithfully their master would give them a pass to go on leave for a day or two. Seth saved his meager pay for the day he and his wife could go on leave, and planned to do all sorts of things with her. He must of imagined the perfect dress to buy her a thousand times. After a couple years Seth gathered up his nerves and requested the pass from his master. Seth's master was a cruel man, and refused him his pass, and because of his asking began to treat Seth harshly. Burdened under the pressure of demands he could not meet, he decided to run away. His wife tried to talk him out of it, but in the end Seth convinced his wife to run away with him. The two did not get far. They were captured swiftly and when he was returned to his master in chains, his master had them both beaten with barbed whips, Seth asked that he take his wife's lashes. He shouldn't have asked that. After he asked that, he made Seth watch as his wife was hit over and over again. Catfolks' fur may hide the scars on their backs, but nothing can hide the scars they bear on the inside. He then had the mark of a runaway burned on his tongue and his wife's, and he then had them sold at auction - separately. Seth was crushed. He felt responsible for his wife's fate given that he had convinced her to run away when she didn't want to. If he had listened to her, she wouldn't of had to be punished. Unfortunately Seth hadn't seen the worst of his actions yet. He was sold without much pomp and circumstance as a strong-back, but Seth knew his wife's fate was to be worse. She spoke well, and was an attractive Catfolk, too attractive to be a field slave. But with a runaway mark, and a sliced up back she wasn't pretty enough to be a house-cat (slaves that served in their masters homes as servants). She was to be sold as a a comfort girl. Not a day went by where Seth wasn't burdened by guilt, and not a day went by where he didn't think on her. After several more years of slavery his master had in mind to sell him at the next auction in Korhal. He was taken to the capital and sold, but the person who bought him wasn't like any of this other masters... Freedom Seth was eying each Catfolk being sold, ever vigilant and hopeful that he'd spot his wife. He didn't. What he did spy was a man who stood out. To anyone else he blended in, but to Seth he stood out like a pool of red blood in the middle of a snowy field. This is because at an auction everyone is busy, selling and buying, haggling and yelling, exchanging money and bills of sale, and the one thing that people don't do at an auction is nothing, and this man - was doing nothing. If Seth wasn't so busy looking for his wife, he would have noticed that the man watched as one by one Catfolk were being sold and bought until Seth came on the block. It was at this point the man got up and strolled up to the bidding area, and bid on Seth. Every time someone would bid on Seth, this man would outbid them. Seeing the gumption with which this man would bid on Seth people stopped bidding and in that way he won the bid and became the owner of Seth. Seth was brought over to this man, and the man looked at him with a angry face. Them man addressed Seth, "You're free now." Seth was taken aback. He didn't know what to say whether through shock or thorough years of training to keep his words to himself. All he could do was stare back at the man. "What's wrong? I said you're free," the man addressed Seth. Seth responded, "I.. I don't know what to do." "You're free, you can do whatever you like," the man responded. Seth stopped to think for a moment then looked up at the man and said, "Then I want to go with you. Can I do that." The man raised an eyebrow and for the first time changed his expression, "Why would you want to be with me?" Seth replied, "Because I can't imagine a better person to be with, than the kind of man who'd buy a slave just to free him." The man turned and began walking away from the slave block and said, "You're a free cat now, I won't stop you from doing whatever you want, Mr. free cat." Seth smiled for the first time in a long time and ran to catch up with the man saying, "Seth, the name's Seth." "I don't care," came the man's reply. And with that, Seth was free. Housemate to a Prince Seth quickly learned he was more than free. Guy had some weird sense of the word 'freedom' that gave him power over his liberator. Guy's version of freedom meant not that Seth could not only do whatever he wanted without being harassed by Guy, but that he wouldn't refuse Seth any request. Seth used this to become Guy's confidant. He asked Guy why he freed him. Guy then told him about Mana. Seth learned of Guy's past, why he was doing what he was doing now, and what his future plans were (See Valerian Mengsk (Guy Montag) for more info). Slowly Seth began to understand more about what kind of man Guy was, and it scared Seth. Seth had seen the world as black and white. Some people were good and others evil. This was the first case that Seth came across where there was a grey area. On one hand Guy was a violent individual willing to kill innocent people at the drop of a hat. On the other hand he was the kind of guy that would randomly free a Catfolk. The biggest point of contention between the two was Guy's philosophy that the ends always justify the means. Seth starkly refused to see his point of view and called Guy a monster for what he had done and was willing to do. Yet Seth continued to help him in his ventures in some sort of misplaced loyalty for the man who gave him his freedom, and Seth did enjoy their discussions, even if they always end up in yelling matches. Seth did get the feeling however that if Guy did not put Seth in such a unique position to never be refused anything, Guy would have killed him long ago for his questioning of his actions in such a disrespectful way. House Keeper Having been abandoned by the now emperor, having no place to go, and no friends, Seth didn't know what to do. Hanzo and his associates were the closest things to friends he had, so he tried to strike a deal. He offered Hanzo that he'd take care of his place, knowing that Hanzo was often away and his house would need looking after. In return Seth wanted no wages, only to be able to stay at the mansion, and enough gold for upkeep. Seth often went above and beyond his duties as a house keeper, acting more like a butler than a custodian of an estate. He would often make meals and do other such things for Hanzo and the mansion's denizens but only once did Hanzo make the mistake of expecting it from Seth. Seth had gotten up late one morning instead of having breakfast prepared before Hanzo and his friends woke up, as he often did. Hanzo asked Seth why breakfast hadn't been prepared yet and Seth addressed Hanzo saying, "You and I have a deal. I take care of your house and you let me stay here. Now I haven't asked for a copper more than I need to maintain the house, and I am a free cat. I am NOT your slave, and I am NOT your butler. I serve on no-one anymore." Hanzo untypically apologized and the two never spoke of the incident again. Seth made breakfast, and ate with everyone else at the table as always. Firefighter Seth made sure that the deal included no more money than was required to upkeep the mansion. Seth wanted to earn his own spending money. He didn't know quite why, but for some reason that he couldn't understand, he wanted to work as a free cat, at a job of his own choosing, and earn a wage. When he found out that a person could gain his freedom by working for The Empire as a firefighter, Seth knew exactly what he wanted to do. Though no small effort he got a job with the local department and began not only earning a living, but earning citizenship. It was though this job that Seth met Rin. Love Triangle Rin and Seth quickly became friends. Most of the other firefighters were of fairly common and accepted races, being a Catfolk and a Vishkanya the two found themselves often ostracized. Seth found himself quickly becoming close to the Vishkanya, and often had her over the Mansion. The spent a lot of time together and Seth was beginning to develop feelings for her. The party quickly took to her and began including her on their missions. As such Seth was beginning to see Rin less and less. It was at this time that Mindi entered Seth's life (See Mindi for more info). While Seth was still courting Rin, Mindi began hitting on him. Every chance he had to get close to Rin, Mindi would conveniently appear and interrupt the two. And whenever Rin was gone with the party on an adventure, Mindi would get close to him. Seth and Mindi were spending a lot of time together. He began appreciating her personality and love for Catfolk tradition. Whenever possible she hi on him, often wearing no clothing around him in the name of tradition, but for the real purpose of seducing him. Seth had trouble figuring out what to do with his conflicted feelings and two days exemplified this dichotomy. One day Rin confronted Seth, and the two talked things out. Seth was about to bed her when his child began to cry. Seth told her he'd be right back and left to go calm Neytiri down. When he got to his room, he found Mindi already tending to her. Being late Mindi had just got out of bed and was naked. Given Catfolks' more feral nature when it comes to sensuality, she was able to seduce him and Seth slept with her - leaving Rin waiting. After some time Rin came to see what was going on and walked in on them making love. Feeling crushed she ran away in tears, leaving Seth standing there saying, "Wait, no, I can explain!" Seth than ripped Mindi to shreds with his words for tricking him into hurting Rin, and even got psychically violent with her. She ran out of the room, and returned to hers. This marked the moment Seth began to realize that Mindi was being manipulative. But he remained close to her anyway and continued courting her. The two got very serious, sleeping with each other in Seth's room, and Mindi spent as much time with Neytiri as Seth did. Seth later explained to Rin what had happened and apologized to her. Confessing his feelings she asked, "How exactly DO you feel about me Seth?" He responded saying, "Like this," and made love to her. But this was a one-night-stand that was never repeated, but the events with Mindi were constantly. But Seth and Mindi's relationships wasn't all roses. Seth knew she was manipulating him, and doing things just to hurt Rin, but Seth couldn't stop loving her. Seth began abusing Mindi. Whenever the two would argue about what she was doing he would inevitably hit her, but she'd still be able to make him sleep with her. Whenever Seth would drink, he would get violent. One particular night Seth had been drinking heavily, and when Catfolks drink heavily they loose all control, he abused her so bad that she feared for her life. She had to sexually gratify him to calm him down, and the party walked in on it. It was then that the party discovered she had been being abused by Seth on a regular basis. Even so they had no idea how long it had been going on for. They decided to stay out of it. The Child When the Night of Long Knives came, there was little Seth could do as he saw Catfolk after Catfolk that he had made friends with in the neighborhood. It was at this moment that Seth was made sure that he did not merely live with his employer, but with his friend. Hanzo hid Seth, and made sure that he would not become a victim of this terrible night. Hanzo committed murder against an agent of The Empire, and was prepared to do so several times over to keep Seth safe. As luck would have it, using The Key to hide the body, Hanzo only had to lie a few times to secure Seth's safety. Seth heard a cry. Looking outside he saw a kitten abandoned in the street, crying next to a dead Catfolk with a hole in her head and womb. Seth went out, after convincing Hanzo to let him, and Seth saved the child. Love Costs an Arm and a Leg See Mindi for more info. Official Empire File NAME: Seth RACE: '''Catfolk (m) '''CURRENT OCCUPATION: House Keeper, Firefighter PREVIOUS OCCUPATIONS: Slave (physical) ALIASES: n/a BIO: Subject was house-mate of the late Emperor Valerian Mengsk during his time as a fugitive. Freed by the late Emperor Valerian Mengsk the subject was abandoned by the late Emperor immediately after his possession of the throne. Subject has since been the House Keeper for the Hattori mansion located at . Subject has managed to retain his freedom and appears to be trying to gain citizenship through the 10-year of service program initiated by the fire department. THREAT LEVEL: (1) Subject has shown no fighting capabilities or magical abilities in any way. '''STATUS: '''Alive, Case Closed Category:Character Category:NPC